motorradfandomcom-20200214-history
Kawasaki ZR-7
thumb Die Kawasaki ZR-7 (S) ist ein Motorrad der Kategorie Naked Bike des japanischen Herstellers Kawasaki, das von 1999 bis 2004 verkauft wurde. Kawasaki blieb bei dem Motorrad seiner legendären Linie der vierzylindrigen, luftgekühlten Motoren, mit den traditionellen 750 ccm Hubraum treu. Durch ihr Plus an Hubraum besticht die ZR-7 im Vergleich zur 600er Konkurrenz noch heute besonders durch ihre enormen Fahrleistungen. Das Konzept ging auf. Nach ihrer Einführung wurde sie schnell das meistverkaufte Motorrad von Kawasaki in Deutschland.thumb Die Einführung der strengeren Euro 3-Abgasnorm führte aber letztlich 2003 zum Produktionsstopp der ZR-7. Eine Überarbeitung wäre nur mit erheblichen Aufwand möglich gewesen und stand in keinem gesunden Verhältnis zu den bereits stark zurück gegangenen Verkaufszahlen. Somit erhielt die ZR-7 ein Nachfolgemodell, die Kawasaki Z750, das sich auch in anderen Punkten unterscheidet. Dennoch hat sie auch in heutigen Zeiten eine große Fangemeinde, die ihre überaus treue und zuverlässige Begleiterin zu schätzen wissen. =Technische Daten= Maße und Gewichte *Länge: 2105 mm *Breite: 785 mm *Höhe: 1215 mm *Radstand: 1455 mm *Bodenfreiheit: 130 mm *Sitzbankhöhe: 800 mm *Leergewicht: 210 kg *zulässiges Gesamtgewicht: 416 kg *Tankinhalt: 22 l, davon 3,2 l Reserve Motor * Typ: luftgekühlter R4 Viertakt DOHC * Bohrung x Hub: 66,0 x 54,0 mm * Hubraum: 738 ccm * Verdichtung: 9,5:1 * Leistung: 76 PS/56 kW bei 9500/min * Drehmoment: 63 Nm bei 7500/min * Höchstgeschwindigkeit: ca. 205 km/h * Beschleunigung 0-100 km/h : 3,7 Sekunden * Durchzug von 60-140 km/h : 11,7 Sekunden * Gemischaufbereitung: ** 4 x Keihin CVK32x4 Gleichdruckvergaser mit Drosselklappensensor ** 32 mm Durchlass, Hauptdüse 108, Nadeldüse 1+4 N6NC, Nadeldüse 2+3 N4MD ** Leerlaufdüse 35, Leerlaufschraube 1 3/4 Umdrehungen nach außen ** Leerlaufdrehzahl 1100/min, Schwimmerhöhe 17 mm * E-Starter, Transistorzündung mit elektronischer Zündverstellung von 12,5° vor OT bei 1100/min bis 37,5° vor OT bei 9000/min * Zündkerzen: NGK DR9EA oder ND X27 ESR-U * Zündfolge: 1-2-4-3 * Ventilsteuerung DOHC ** Einlassventil: öffnet 30° vor OT, schließt: 60° nach UT, Dauer 270° ** Auslassventil: öffnet 60° vor OT, schließt 30° nach UT, Dauer 270° ** Ventilspiel: 0,08 - 0,18 mm, für Einlass und Auslass gleich * Druckumlaufschmierung: Naßsumpf mit Kühler, Motoröl API SE, SF oder SG Klasse oder API SH oder SJ mit JASO MA Klasse, Viskosität SAE10W-40, 10W-50, 20W-40 oder 20W-50, Ölmenge 3 l wenn Filter nicht ausgebaut wird, 3,5 l bei Filterausbau, 3,6 l wenn der Motor komplett trocken ist *Schadstoffklasse: Euro 1 Norm durch Kawasaki Clean Air-Sekundärluftsystem KCA *zulässiger Schallpegel der 4in1 Standard Abgasanlage : 90 dB(A) Antrieb * O-Ring Kette EK525, 108 Glieder, Durchhang 30 - 45 mm, Übersetzung: 2,550 (27/23 x 63/29) * Mehrscheibenölbadkupplung * 5-Gang Getriebe * Übersetzungen: ** 1. Gang 2,333 (35/15) ** 2. Gang 1,631 (31/19) ** 3. Gang 1,272 (28/22) ** 4. Gang 1,040 (26/25) ** 5. Gang 0,875 (21/24) ** Gesamtübersetzung: 5,229 (5. Gang) Fahrwerk * Typ: Doppelschleifen-Stahlrohrrahmen ** Nachlaufwinkel: 25,5° ** Nachlauf: 93 mm * Reifen: Alu-Gußräder, Typ Schlauchlos, vorne 120/70 ZR-17 (58W), hinten 160/60 ZR-17 (69W). * Reifendruck kalt, vorne und hinten: 2,5 Bar * Telegabel, Standrohrdurchmesser 41 mm, nicht einstellbar ** Federweg: 130 mm * Gabelöl: SAE 10W, Ölstand voll eingefedert, ohne Feder: 115 mm, Ölmenge: ca 473 ml, bei Wechsel ca. 400 ml * Hinterradfederung: ** Zweiarmschwinge mit Zentralfederbein, über progressiv wirkende Hebel angelenkt (Uni-Track) ** Zugstufendämpfung vierfach verstellbar (Werkseinstellung 2) und Federvorspannung siebenfach (Werkseinstellung 3) ** Federweg: 130 mm * Bremsen: **vorne: 300 mm Doppel-Scheibenbremsen mit Doppelkolben-Schwimmsätteln **hinten: 240 mm Einfach-Scheibenbremse, Doppelkolbenschwimmsattel **Bremsflüssigkeit: D.O.T. 4 Elektrik *Batterie: 12 V 10 Ah *Scheinwerfer: Typ Asymmetrisch *Glühlampe 12 V 60/55 W (H4) *Rück-/Bremslicht: 12 V 5/21 W x 2 *Lichtmaschine: 22 A bei 5000/min, 14 V *Erstinspektion nach 1000 km *Inspektionsintervall: alle 6000 km =Modellgeschichte= * 1999 ZR-750F1 ** Markteinführung der ZR-7 ** Farben: Blau, Rot und Gold * 2001 ZR-750F3 ** Markteinführung der ZR-7S (ZR-750H1) ** Beide Modelle bekommen härtere Gabelfedern und werden in der Dämpfung straffer eingestellt. ** Farben : Blau, Silber und Rot * 2003 ZR-750F5 ** Die unverkleidete Variante wird um eine automatische Tagfahrlichtfunktion ergänzt. * 2004 ZR-750F5 und ZR-750H3 ** letztes Verkaufsjahr =Zulassungszahlen= Zulassungen von 1999 bis 2003 lt. Kawasaki Deutschland * ZR-7 ** ZR-750F1 (Modelljahr 1999 und 2000): 6247 Einheiten ** ZR-750F3 (Modelljahr 2001 und 2002): 1056 Einheiten ** ZR-750F5 (Modelljahr 2003): 331 Einheiten * ZR-7S ** ZR750-H1 (Modelljahr 2001 und 2002): 3162 Einheiten ** ZR750-H3 (Modelljahr 2003): 1260 Einheiten= Sorry for the huge review, but I'm relaly loving the new Zune, and hope this, as well as the excellent reviews some other people have written, will help you decide if it's the right choice for you. =Vergleichbare Modelle= * Honda CB600F Hornet * Suzuki GSF600 * Yamaha Fazer =Quellen= *NGV, 1000 Motorräder *bucheli Verlag, Reparaturanleitung Band 5244, Kawasaki ZR-7/S ab Bj 1999 =Links= * Kawasaki Deutschland * Fahrbericht aus 1999 BMA Magazin * Testbericht MOTORRAD ZR-7 Kategorie:Kawasaki Kategorie:Naked Bike Kategorie:Motorräder mit R4 Kategorie:1990er Baujahre Kategorie:2000er Baujahre Kategorie:1999 eingeführt Kategorie:1990er Einführung